


Paradise [Discontinued]

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha Moon Taeil, Alpha Qian Kun, Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dubious Consent, Feminization, Forced Feminization, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Nakamoto Yuta-centric, Omega Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Omega Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Omega Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Omega Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Omega Lee Taeyong, Omega Nakamoto Yuta, Omega/Omega, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuta always dreamt of paradise in the fields by his home, but that changes one day when a mysterious looking white rabbit comes bounding out of a bush.~~~~~~~~Basically a porn knock off of Alice in wonderland





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a fic i've had in the works for a while! I'm hoping it would get just as much attention as my other one but i highly doubt it😔 i hope it's still enjoyable!

Yuta sat up in an oak tree that was a good distance away from his home where his older brother was currently getting things ready for dinner.

He had his eyes closed while his head leaned back against the tree, a book resting on his lap with his arms crossed over his chest.

The wind tousled the omega's hair in different directions as it blew, calming the nerves that had built up in his chest from his encounters with some alphas a couple hours before.

Resting in this tree always seemed to have calmed him down, it took his mind off of the things that he usually focused on within his daily life.

He felt like he was about to doze off, until he heard a faint yell in the distance and opened his eyes, lifting his head off the tree. He could see his brother making his way over to where he was sitting.

“Yuta, get down from there! You’re gonna fall and get hurt.” the alpha said once he was close enough.

“I’ll be fine Haru, i’m not gonna fall.” Yuta said as he smiled, amused at how worried his brother got over him. He moved both his legs to hang off one side of the branch before hopping off.

Haru winced a bit when Yuta slid off but let out a soft sigh of relief when he lands on his two feet safely.

“You’re so risky, one day you’re gonna fall and get hurt.” He said with a pout on his face, his arms crossed.

Yuta chuckled. ”No I won’t, I'll be careful.”

Haru only sighed. ”Right.. Anyways, when are you gonna head back home? Dinner is gonna be done soon.” 

“I was gonna return right when it was done. You know I always do. Just come get me when it actually /is/ done like you always do.” Yuta said and handed his book to the older alpha.

“And put this back for me yeah? I don’t wanna ruin it.” the omega said with a smile and Haru nodded.

”Yeah alright, I'll get you when it’s done.” He took the book and turned away, heading back to the house.

Yuta watched him walk back for a few seconds before turning his head away, facing the meadow of pink, blue and yellow daisies and tulips that surrounded the area of his house.

On one side of the meadow was a trail down to the nearby town. On the other side was a forest that no one ever really entered. Yuta was thankful that no one ever went through that area, it was always so peaceful and calming because of that.

No townsfolk could bother him there.

He was glad no towns or anything were on the other side of the forest either from what he knew.

Yuta began to walk over to the meadow, wanting to take a short trip around it, maybe venture into the woods a bit more than usual.

”I wish time could just stop sometimes.. I would love for it to be this peaceful everyday.” he mumbled to himself as he walked through the meadow, making his way to the tall trees on the outskirts of the forest.

He walked through two trees and looked up, observing the way the sun bathed through the leaves, how the squirrels scurried from one branch to another to get to their homes.

People say paradise is where you’re most at ease, and to Yuta, this was his paradise. It amazed him how his brother never bothered to ever come with him on his little adventures in the forest.

“Nah, he’ll never even step foot in the meadow, why would she come into the forest?” He muttered to himself. "Wouldn't want him to be crying about how his clothes are getting dirty." He adds on with a snort.

He heard something move from his left suddenly and he turned his head on instinct, immediately taking notice of the bushes that were shifting and ruffling, like something was trying to hide in them.

He raised a brow, slowly making his way over. He kneeled down a bit, trying to peek into the small parts of the bush that he can see through.

“Maybe something’s stuck?” He muttered and moved to step closer before a white rabbit jumped out, causing him to fall back with a small gasp.

He looked at the rabbit and he sees it staring back at him. What catches his eye is the big pocket watch that the rabbit is holding, and the small vest it has on.

“Wha- what in the-” Before he can finish his sentence the rabbit rushes off in rapid jumps and hops.

Yuta quickly recovered from his confusion and his fall and scrambled to chase after it. ”Hey wait a second!” He exclaimed after it.

The rabbit was fast, faster than any Yuta has ever really seen, and it only takes a moment to realize what he's doing for him to correct his thoughts.

“Why the hell am i trying to catch up to a rabbit?” He questions himself and slows his pace down when he sees the rabbit dive down a rather big hole in a tree. The hole was big enough for him to fit in, odd enough.

“That's… strange..” He mutters and moves to kneel down in front of it. He pokes his head in and sees nothing but inky darkness. ”What….” He mutters to himself.

Seeing as he wouldn’t be able to find the little rodent he had been chasing he sighs and hangs his head. ”What a waste of time.” He huffs as he moves to stand up.

As he moved back, one of his hands slipped under the loose mud that was in front of the hole, causing him to tumble forward, down the hole.

He lets out a yell as he falls into the inky darkness, it catching him off guard since he expected to hit the ground right away.

“ Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!” He shouted as he fell, the light from the hole getting farther and farther as he kept falling.

He couldn’t grab onto anything since the walls were just covered in mud and some other substances that only made it more slippery — he didn't want to know what those substances were.

He looked around, panic shooting through him seeing as he couldn't escape even if he tried. ”Please don't let this be the way i die!” He exclaimed.

Confusion hit him again when he saw the walls change from dirt and mud to black and white porcelain checkered walls, different items floated around him as well.

Things such as tables, teapots, books or paper. He was confused to no end. That left his head once he heard a buzzing in his ears and his head began to throb. He let out a small yelp of pain and brought his hands up to hold his head.

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the pain that shot through his head.

He opened his eyes again when the throbbing resided a bit, and he was met with a bunch of colors instead of the white porcelain walls.

It seemed as if time began to slow down, leaving him even more confused but after trying to think of what could be happening to him, he realized he couldn't really think at all.

No proper thoughts were forming in his head anymore, the walls and items around him began to warp and move in a strange way.

His vision blurred and his eyelids drooped closed, the last thing he sees ending up being a bright light.


	2. Cheshire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta's first look in what is and will be his new paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit shitty but uh i hope it's enjoyable 🤪

The first thing Yuta heard was the wind, then the leaves on the trees rustling along with it. He felt the grass below him pricking at the skin on the back of his neck and ears and let out a groan as he opened his eyes.

He saw the sky above him and sat up, resting on his elbows. ”What the hell…” he muttered to himself, feeling a small headache pound at the back of his head. He sat up fully and looked around.

All he could see was trees all around him, his brows furrowed in confusion. ”This.. Isn't the forest back home…” he muttered, still dazed slightly.

He rubbed at the back of his head, ridding his hair of any grass bits as he stood up from the ground. He looked down at his clothes, seeing his sweater had tears and rips in it from who knows what. His pants were in almost the same state.

He lets out a huff, rubbing at his forehead. ”I am not going to walk around like this..” He shook his head. Suddenly, He heard something move behind him and he turned, his eyes wide.

He was expecting someone to come at him, but instead, he saw a brown package on the floor where he was laying previously. His brows furrowed again. ”What…”

He kneeled down and picked the package up, turning it around in his hands a few times before undoing the string wrapped around it. He set it on the ground and moved the brown paper-like cover out of the way.

“What the hell…?” He grumbled as he pulled out a bluish grey dress that was a bit smaller around the waist area, but still obviously made to fit his figure..

“Don’t tell me that I have to wear this..” He whined quietly to himself. He runs his fingers over the fabric as a pout shows on his face.

”Oh, but you do, doll.” Yuta yelped when he heard a voice from behind him.

He fell back and turned to face the stranger, immediately taking notice of the black and purple tail that swayed around the man’s legs. He raised his gaze up, finding himself looking up at probably one of the most handsome men he's ever seen, with a wide smirk on his face.

From what he could tell — despite the feline attributes — the man was an alpha for sure, and his scent was intoxicating even with the distance between them.

Yuta gulped.

“U-uhm..” Yuta couldn’t find his voice, the alpha was so intimidating to him.

”Scared? No need to be. I’m just here to show you where you are.” the male had a rough voice, something that sent shivers down Yuta’s spine. “My name’s Jaehyun, what’s yours?” The cat-like male kneeled down to be face to face with Yuta.

“U-uhm i- Yu-Yuta.. My na-name’s Yuta..” He muttered in a small voice, Jaehyun was so close to him, and his tail was lightly brushing against Yuta’s leg which caused goosebumps to trail up his skin.

“that's a cute name.” Jaehyun lets a smile cross his face.

”U-uh thanks… Can you.. Can you help me get home..? Maybe..?” Yuta managed to speak.

Jaehyun’s brow twitched upwards, his tongue pressing against the inside of his left cheek. He smirked after a couple silent seconds. ”How about this? You put on that outfit, and then I'll help you get home?”

Jaehyun tilted his head as he waited for an answer, his black and purple ears complimenting his purple hair as both of them perked forward towards Yuta.

Yuta took a second to look at the dress that was still being held tight in his right hand. He thought for a moment.

”It beats wearing these messed up clothes wouldn't it?” Jaehyun inquired, pulling at Yuta’s ripped sweater.

Yuta turned his head back to the feline male, letting out a soft gasp when he sees Jaehyun’s face closer than before.

The male dragged his gaze over Yuta’s face, letting it linger on his parted lips a bit longer. ”So? Are you gonna take me up on my deal?” Jaehyun’s brow was still raised, not at all bothered by the lack of space.

Yuta parted his lips to speak, finding it a little hard to find the right words. Truthfully, he doesn’t want to put the dress on, and from what he saw in the package, the dress wasn’t the only thing in there that would show off his figure. If he did accept, he would be able to go home though.

Jaehyun’s gaze shot back down to Yuta’s lips, unknown to the male who was stuck in his thoughts, the alpha's tongue poking out slightly to wet his own lips.

After a moment Yuta let out a resigned huff. ”Fine. But you better help me.” He raised his gaze to look into Jaehyun's brown eyes that were swirled with a hypnotic blue, making something tighten in his chest slightly the longer he stared.

Jaehyun smirked at Yuta's resignation. ”Get dressed quick then, doll.” He said before fading into nothing, leaving a shocked Yuta behind.

“So he can turn invisible.. This is absolutely insane.” Yuta groaned as he turned to look at the package. Aside from the dress, there was also some striped thigh highs and a pair of baby blue lace panties, and his face falls as his gaze flicks between the three articles of clothing.

He stared at the outfit, suddenly regretting ever agreeing to Jaehyun's deal but he knew he had no way out of it now.

He changed into the outfit with much reluctance, feeling kinda wary of his surroundings as he removed his clothes since he had no idea where Jaehyun was at the moment.

Once he was fully dressed in the outfit – still kinda freaked out about the fact that it had been to his exact measurements – He looked around a bit, trying to find where the feline went.

“Wow, and i thought you looked good before. The dress really suits you, Doll.” Jaehyun’s voice rang through the trees and Yuta looked up, seeing the feline resting on a branch.

“Yeah yeah.. Well i changed into it. Can you help me get home now?” Yuta crossed his arms, he felt a little exposed when Jaehyun began eyeing his entire body, raking his gaze down his form and letting it rest on Yuta’s thighs a little longer than what was considered necessary.

"Hold on now," Jaehyun pushed himself off the branch, landing gracefully on his feet before walking over to the slightly shorter male, ”Can’t I admire the view first?” He teased Yuta with a smirk on his face.

“What view? There's nothing to even look at..” Yuta’s hands found themselves holding the hem of his dress down to cover more of his thighs that spilled over the top of the stockings he had to put on.

Jaehyun was behind him now and Yuta felt hands on his shoulders, closing his eyes on instinct. ”Oh, but there is, Yuta.” Jaehyun’s breath hit the back of his ear, causing him to shiver.

“Can you… back up please..?” Yuta asked in a small tone of voice, he thought he was losing all of the nerves inside of him but now they’re back.

He hears Jaehyun hum lowly. “Nah, what would be the fun in that?” The feline replied before pushing Yuta towards a nearby tree, the omega’s right cheek pressing against the bark.

Before Yuta could try to process what happened entirely, he felt his arms being held behind him. ”What are you doing? Let go of me!” He struggled against the male.

The more he struggled though, the tighter the grip around his wrists became. ”Come on now, won’t you let me have a bit of fun, sweetheart? I am gonna help you find your way home aren’t i? I think I deserve a little reward.” Jaehyun said in a fake pouty tone of voice.

Yuta’s face turned a dark red when he felt Jaehyun’s hand slip under the skirt of the dress, ceasing his struggles any further.

“Good girl.”

“Don’t call me that.” Yuta whined. He felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment. Not because of the hand that was under his dress but more because of the pet name.

Why wasn't he as ashamed of being called a girl as much as he should be? He couldn’t think any longer of the name before a light smack landed on his right thigh. ”Already losing your head, doll?” 

Jaehyun was smirking again and Yuta could tell by the tone in his voice. Yuta tried to peak back at the male, trying to see what he was doing, but it only resulted in making his neck ache at the angle.

Jaehyun's hand trailed over the curve of Yuta’s ass, causing him to squirm a bit at the contact. Yuta's eyes slipped closed as he began to feel more embarrassment seep in.

The ribbon that was tied around his waist soon began to wrap around his wrists, keeping them behind his back. Jaehyun tied them pretty tightly as well, rendering him unable to move them more than an inch at most.

Yuta would be lying if he said he wasn't eager for Jaehyun to make the next move. He doesn't know why he is but he doesn't really want to question it, suddenly choosing to let it happen.

He feels Jaehyun’s hands pull away from his waist, leaving him there with his eyes closed. Yuta thought he had left him there until he felt both of Jaehyun’s hands slip back under the skirt of his dress.

Chills ran down his spine. Jaehyun’s hands groped at the flesh of his ass and it caused Yuta to bite his lip. He let out a soft squeak when he felt Jaehyun move the panties he was wearing to the side, exposing him even more.

Jaehyun didn't want to bother with taking them off, he had gotten too impatient by now, plus the display looked twice as arousing to the alpha.

Jaehyun's gaze zoned in on the drops of slick leaking out of Yuta’s pussy and down his thighs, and the alpha felt his cock twitch inside his pants at the picture in front of him, taking a moment to engrave it into his head for later.

He moved his hand, running one of his fingers over the folds of the omega's, cunt picking up some slick as he does. ”Anyone ever touch you like this, doll?” A smirk crawled onto Jaehyun’s face as Yuta shuddered, shaking his head as much as he could from his position.

“So I'm your first then, hm? I feel honored.” Jaehyun chuckled low in his throat. The feline pressed one of his fingers into the omega's slick entrance.

Yuta parted his lips in a shy moan as Jaehyun pushed his finger in more, making pleasurable jolts of lightning shoot up his spine.

Yuta felt Jaehyun rut against his thigh slightly, could feel his hard-on through the cloth of the pants the alpha was wearing, can feel how big he was. 'Would I even be able to take that?’ the omega thought subconsciously.

Jaehyun pulled his finger out of Yuta, only to press two of them to the omega’s pussy before pushing in lightly once more.

Yuta shuddered and let out a whine. ”That feels strange…” he whimpered, feeling Jaehyun move the digits in and out.

”You’ll get used to it, doll.” Jaehyun hummed, his lips suddenly close to Yuta’s ear.

“I-is this really necessary?” Yuta muttered under his breath, noticing his mind wasn’t really comprehending any other thoughts.

”Well, I have to open you up for the others, don’t i?” The alpha replied, slipping another finger in beside the first two, causing a quiet moan to tumble from Yuta's lips.

The thought of whoever these "others" were, doing the same thing to him didn’t phase him in a way it should have.

This caused a smirk to cross Jaehyun’s face. The older was enjoying it obviously, which made him more eager to defile him.

Yuta felt any questions he had slip from his head, leaving him completely blank as a pleasurable fog covered his mind. The only thing he thought about was the pleasure he was receiving.

It didn’t come as a shock to Jaehyun when Yuta’s moans increased in volume,becoming less shy. He moved his fingers at a quicker pace, trying to stretch the omega as much as he could and get him used to the feeling.

Drool began slipping past Yuta’s lips which he had no intention of doing so as Jaehyun worked him open.

“You’re being such a good girl for me, doll.” Jaehyun rasps against Yuta’s neck. Yuta shuddered, his face was still flushed a dark red.

“I think you’re prepared enough, don’t you?” Jaehyun commented, pulling his fingers out. Yuta felt a whine leave him involuntarily at the loss of being filled, his legs shaking a bit.

Jaehyun smirked at how pliant the boy had gotten from just being opened up. 'Omegas are always so easy to rile up, aren't they?' he thought to himself, relieving his cock from the tightness of his jeans as he did.

The feline gave himself a few pumps, using Yuta’s slick that was left on his fingers to make the slide easier.

Yuta was shaking and whimpering where he was standing. He had no idea what came over him to feel like this, to want to feel used by the alpha, but he didn’t want to question it.

His mind was foggy and his tongue felt heavy in his mouth. His eyes were glazed over with pleasure and lust even though Jaehyun hasn’t done very much to him.

Jaehyun took notice of the older male’s state and only chuckled in amusement. ”So fucked out and i haven’t done anything interesting yet.”

Yuta only whined in response, his jaw falling slack slightly as he felt the head of Jaehyun’s cock slide between his folds.

“Gonna fill you up so good, baby girl.” Jaehyun had leaned towards Yuta’s ear, letting his hot breath fan out over the omega’s neck.

Yuta let out a shudder, a whimper leaving his throat. His hands clenched into fists behind him and his eyes squeezed shut when Jaehyun began pushing in slowly, driving Yuta absolutely crazy with newfound pleasure.

Jaehyun only stops once he bottoms out, reaching one of his hands around to press on the small bulge on Yuta’s stomach. “Feel that, doll?” Jaehyun hummed, putting pressure on it.

Yuta let out a high pitched moan at the pressure, wiggling against Jaehyun a bit. Jaehyun licked his lips as a groan left him.

“Such an eager girl.” The name no longer phased Yuta, only making his body heat up more now. He was much more focused on the movements of Jaehyun’s hips as he rocked slightly, the tip of his cock hitting Yuta’s prostate easily.

Once Jaehyun was bored of the simple rocking, he pulled out all the way until only the tip was in and slammed back in, causing Yuta to let out a high moan and push up against the bark of the tree, surely leaving marks against his pretty skin.

Jaehyun wasn’t gentle in the slightest, far from it actually. Yuta was pretty sure his voice would be gone after this.

Jaehyun’s fingers dug into Yuta’s hips, sure to leave bruises on the skin. Yuta’s throat burned from how vocal he had gotten, not even ashamed of how loud he was anymore.

Yuta's ass was bound to be sore from how hard Jaehyun's hips slammed against him, but he found himself aching for that new pain, craving it even though he's never felt anything like it before.

He felt Jaehyun lean forward, pressing his broad chest against his back. Soft lips pressed against the nape of his neck, teeth nipping and sucking at the clear skin in a slightly rough manner.

Yuta felt an unfamiliar feeling coiling in his stomach and he whined high in his throat when Jaehyun ran his teeth over his scent gland. He heard Jaehyun let out a low growl behind him and had some idea that it meant something good.

Yuta’s thighs shook from the pleasure and he felt himself get pushed into his orgasm, twitching slightly as a gush of slick left him, coating his and the alpha’s thighs. He slipped right into overstimulation as Jaehyun kept at his quick pace, whining and whimpering as the alpha continued moving.

He wiggled and tried pulling away, only stopping when he heard an almost animalistic growl come from Jaehyun as Yuta felt Jaehyun's knot begin to push into him.

With harsh breaths, Jaehyun pushed his knot in one last time, before they were locked into place as he starts cumming, filling Yuta up so much and making mewl weakly at the feeling.

Jaehyun pulled out once his knot goes down (which was probably around 10 minutes, Yuta didn't keep track), letting go of Yuta’s hips and watching as the younger male fell to his knees, shaking from the afterglow of his orgasm.

The feline watched the younger with a chuckle leaving him. Yuta shook his head slightly, hands tugging where they were behind his back.

He let out a soft whine at the restriction, not able to cover himself up. He heard Jaehyun moving behind him before hands began by undoing the ribbon.

The feline helped him up to his feet and Yuta saw that Jaehyun still had that lust filled gaze in his eyes.

Jaehyun spoke before he could point it out. “Go through those trees. You’ll find something if you go straight through the entire way.”

Yuta’s mind was still in a haze as he listened, only able to think clearly once Jaehyun disappeared as he had done before.

Yuta glanced around. His mind was able to work properly again, which was good, but now that he can, he was skeptical if he should believe Jaehyun's words.

He sighed softly, looking down at the dress and slightly pouting at how dirty the skirt had gotten from the activities.

“Ahh, nothing to do about it now i suppose…” he muttered, voice sounding a bit scratchy as he does. He looked up at the trees again, before going through the two trees Jaehyun pointed at earlier, ignoring how shaky and wobbly his legs were and the sticky feelings between his thighs.


	3. Tweedledee, Tweedledum

Yuta was extremely uncomfortable as Jaehyun’s cum and his own slick slowly dried down his thighs. He was even more uncomfortable knowing that that same thing could happen again.

He tried not to let it distract him too much though, seeing as worrying about it wouldn't help his situation.

As he continues to walk through the forest, he hears rushed footsteps and turns, seeing the small rabbit he saw earlier rushing through bushes. Without thinking he picked up his pace, rushing after it.

“Hey, wait a second!” He exclaimed, only stopping his rush when he nearly tripped over a big log that laid in the center of a small clearing. “Ugh, where'd he go? Damnit.” Yuta muttered to no one at all.

He sighed and sat down on the log, immediately cringing at the feeling between his legs. He leans forward slightly, pressing his elbows into his knees as he looked around. He had lost his way — of course he did, Jaehyun wasn't very descriptive on where he should go in the first place — and chasing after the damn rabbit definitely didn't help him.

He presses his palms into his eyes, rubbing at them, trying to make sense of the situation, before his back stiffened when he caught the scent of an alpha.

It wasn't Jaehyun, he knows that for sure, and it wasn't just one alpha either, but two of them with distinctly similar scents.

The omega twisted and turned where he was seated on the log, eyes darting this way and that to try and see who those alphas were, and he only froze when he saw two men in front of him suddenly, making him yelp in shock.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." One of them — the shorter one — says, a small smile on his lips, before his nose twitches slightly.

"Who are you guys?" Yuta asks, pulling at the bottom of his skirt to hopefully hide the mess underneath.

"We go by a lot of names depending on who you ask in the forest, but our actual names are Yukhei and Mark." The taller male spoke, seeming much nicer than the shorter one already based on how his smile stayed on his lips.

Yuta's shrunk in on himself when Mark suddenly leaned in, breathing in Yuta's scent.

"You smell like Jaehyunnie hyung." the alpha says, a small pout on his lips. "Why does he always get to go first." He adds on, sounding like he was jealous of the feline.

"Don't start whining now." Yukhei says, sparing a quick glance at Mark, and Yuta's neck ache as he tried looking up at the taller alpha in full. Maybe he was exaggerating but Yukhei was taller than Yuta by a foot at most.

"At least we get a turn now." Yukhei adds on quickly, and Yuta tenses.

"Tu-turn?" Yuta stuttered, though he was pretty sure he knew what was going to happen when he sees the same hypnotic blue color swirl in both their irises and that weird tightening in his chest happened again, just like with Jaehyun.

Yuta tore his gaze from the two alphas, hoping to get rid of that tight feeling, but it wouldn't leave his chest, making it hard to pull away when Yukhei sat on the log next to him, pulling the omega's skirt up as he does.

"Jaehyun hyung didn't even clean you properly." Mark says, and Yuta cringes when Mark's hand pulled his thighs apart, his slick and Jaehyun's cum still not fully dried against his skin just yet and consequently making a slight squelching sound as he's moved.

He felt his face flush, bringing his hands up to cover his face. “Oh god, this is embarrassing,” he mumbled into his hands, before flinching in Yukhei’s hold when an adventurous hand runs along his slick covered folds, making a whimper leave his lips.

The alphas’ scents wrap around him, making his mind a bit foggy as Mark’s fingers rub against his clit, making his pussy drool slick.

His thighs shake when the alpha pushes a finger into him, shallowly fucking him and making him whine at the slow pace.

His body is starting to feel hot the longer the alphas play with him, not giving him what his body was craving.

A knot.

His body was practically screaming to be knotted as Yukhei held him against his chest.

His cheeks flared a bright red when he realises what he’s thinking about, but it doesn’t stop him from begging for it.

“Please, st-stop with the teasing, please,” his voice is weak, foreign to his ears as he speaks, and both of the alphas laugh at his impatience.

“Did Jae already get you hooked on being knotted, Doll?” Yukhei growls against his ear, and Yuta’s body tenses when the alpha begins to pull his legs up to his chest, exposing more of him to Mark who was still kneeled in front of him.

Yuta couldn’t find it in himself to deny the alpha’s words, and only nods in shame as the alphas laugh.

“Already turning into a knot slut aren’t you?” Mark says, and Yuta watches as the alpha moves closer to him, his hands going down to his own jeans to undo them.

Yuta feels drool collect in his mouth as he waits, feeling ashamed that he was acting like this, but ignores that thought as Mark moves his pants and briefs down just enough for his cock to spring free from it’s confines.

He’s big (not as big as Jaehyun) but it still has Yuta squirming in anticipation as the alpha gathers some of the slick from his pussy to coat his cock in the substance.

Yuta’s hands move to rest on Yukhei’s thighs as Mark presses the tip of his cock to his opening, and Yuta flushes at how lewd the display is with Jaehyun’s cum still covering his skin mixing in with his slick.

He feels dirty, but it sends a thrill through his body at the same time.

Yuta whines as Mark pushes into him, making the omega dig his nails into Yukhei’s thighs and pulling a growl from said alpha’s chest.

Yuta is loud and shameless as Mark fucks into him, the alpha’s hands grabbing at his thighs as his hips slap against Yuta’s.

Yukhei’s attention is on the omega’s neck, licking and nipping the blank canvas of skin and decorating it in his own bruises for the omega to admire later on.

Yuta felt sensitive everywhere as the alpha’s hands roamed every inch of his body, and he feels his back arch when Yukhei’s fingers brush against his nipples over the cloth of his dress, moaning high in the alpha’s ear.

“You like being touched right here, Doll?” Yukhei mutters against his skin, and Yuta can hardly manage a response as Mark continues slamming into him, causing the omega to drop his head back on Yukhei’s shoulder.

“I asked you a question, sweetheart, you better answer before i have Markie stop making you feel so good,” Yukhei says, and Yuta shakes his head, whining at the thought of losing this pleasure. “Then answer.”

“He’s too dumb to answer, Hei,” comes Mark’s low gravelly voice, overtaken with lust and want for the omega falling apart between them, “he can only focus on being fucked.”

“m-m’not dumb!” Yuta exclaims, his speech slurred slightly. “M-m’a smart omega!” He says, voice hitching when Mark hits a certain spot inside him.

Mark and Yukhei laugh at his attempt to stay strong, only for him to fall apart between them even more.

“It’s okay to be dumb, Yuyu, pretty omegas like you don’t need to think anywys,” Yukhei hums against his skin, and Yuta bites his lip at the hot breath against him.

He whines when he feels Mark stop inside him before he’s moved to sit up on Yukhei’s lap more and that’s when he feels the taller alpha’s bulge in his pants, making him squirm against it.

There’s a growl right next to his ear, and before he knows it, Yukhei’s pulling his own cock out of his jeans, and pressing it against his asshole where slick had started dripping.

Yuta feels a shock of lightning shoot up his spine at the feeling, leaning forward against Mark’s chest when Yukhei starts pushing in, and Yuta’s body accepts the pain that accompanies the stretch.

Yuta cries against Mark’s shoulder, feeling so full from having both his pussy and ass filled now.

He’s never felt pleasure like this, and everytime he clenches around the alpha’s cocks, he feels them twitch inside him, and he knows he’s in for a great deal of pleasure when they both growl at the tight fit.

Yuta’s arms wrap around Mark’s neck when said alpha starts fucking into him again, and his moans go higher when Yukhei’s hips start rolling up into him shallowly.

Yuta feels like he’s gonna burst at how good he feels.

He could hardly handle one of his holes being filled, now he feels overwhelmed as both the alphas begin to get desperate, a pair of hands grabbing his hips and another pair gripping his thighs.

Yuta’s moans echo through the forest alongside the slick slap of skin on skin, and he feels no shame anymore.

All he focuses on are the stars that cross his vision as he gets closer to his orgasm.

He feels Mark press their lips together, and both of them show how much they want each other through the kiss, both licking into each other’s mouths and nipping at their lips, spit sliding past the corner of their lips and decorating their chins.

Yuta can hardly move the closer he gets to his orgasm, only twitching and whining against the alphas.

His thighs threaten to clamp closed around Mark’s hips, but they’re held back by Yukhei’s hands once more, and Yuta whines again, high in his throat when Mark moves a hand to rub a finger against his clit.

Yuta’s pushed over the edge pretty quickly then, moaning and twitching like crazy as he squirts against Both alpha’s laps and Mark’s hand.

He whines as he’s pushed into overstimulation, feeling Mark’s knot begin to catch onto his rim, as well as Yukhei’s, and he knows it’ll hurt and it’s dangerous to be knotted by two people, but he’s too fucked dumb to care at the moment, and the alphas don’t seem to care either as their knots slip into Yuta easily before locking them into place.

He wasn’t met with as much pain as he expected, which he’s thankful for as he flops forward against Mark’s chest as both alphas begin to fill him up.

He whimpers at the feeling of being full from both ends, but he finds that he likes the feeling as he basks in his afterglow.

His mind clears once more as the alphas pull out of him, keeping him upright on the log with their arms.

Yuta feels his face burn when he feels how dirty he is again, and he knows the alphas enjoy his embarrassment based on their chuckles.

“You were fun to play with, doll,” Mark says with a grin as Yuta looks up at him with his bangs sticking to his forehead, “I hope we can have more fun soon.”

“Once you regain feeling in your legs,” Yukhei starts, standing up from the log to fit his pants, “i think you’ll find what you’re looking for through that trail.” He says, motioning his head to an opening through the trees.

Yuta followed his gaze, and bites the inside of his lip, “but what if-” he’s cut short when he turns his head back, blinking in shock when he notices the two alphas are no longer there.

The only evidence that they were there was the footprints in the dirt where they had stood.

“This place is gonna make me go crazy..” Yuta mutters to himself, before standing up from the log, and with a little wobbling, he manages to make it to the opening Yuhei mentioned.

“I just wanna go home before anything else happens..” Yuta says as he walks, only to pause and lean against a tree in confusion.

He didn’t remember what his home looked like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, i have a really bad tendency to procrastinate on things that i don't think are really good so 😔 it takes me forever to upload things


End file.
